


Coming Out (Niam)

by writingismylife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Gayness, M/M, Smut, Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingismylife/pseuds/writingismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has an extremely awkward crush. It's tearing him apart, and he knows if anyone finds out who it is, he's going to get so much hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so basically I started this a while ago, and I've already written quite a lot of chapters. I'm British so please don't complain that I spell stuff differently or anything. Also in this story I know 1D don't have anywhere near as much free time in real life as they do in this story, but it's fanFICTION so it doesn't really matter. Also they don't get swamped with fans all the time and have more freedom in this story, so they can actually have more of a personal life :)

Chapter 1, Niall POV

I looked up over the city of London, feeling the wind whip through my hair, as the early morning sun beamed across my large apartment's balcony. "Another day.." I thought to myself. "Another chance to prove myself to the one I love."

Soon hunger started to cloud over my thoughts. I love eating. All of the other guys know and their fridges are always stocked with lots of food, ready for a visit from me! I pulled out a box of Sugar Puffs, poured some in a bowl with a splash of milk, and munched slowly on my breakfast.

The phone rang. Jumping up, I strolled into the other room and hit 'answer' on the iPhone's touchscreen. "Hello?"  
"Hi Niall, it's me" the voice on the other side said.  
"Harry? Why are you calling at this time in the morning? You know how I love my morning breakfast time!" I complained.  
"Yes, but I also know how disorganised our little Nialler can be" he said playfully. "I'm reminding you that we have an interview in Leicester Square today, and we are expected to be in the centre of London by 11:15."  
I perked up immediately. "Thanks for the heads up, Harry. I'll be at your flat by 10 thirty, alright?" I said.  
"Cool, see ya then!" Harry chirped before hanging up.

I ran into the kitchen grinning. Yes! I would see Liam today! He was sure to be at the interview! Quickly finishing my cereal, I brushed my teeth, pulled on some clothes, and glared at my watch. 10:20. I was going to be on time. Pulling on my sunglasses and hat to avoid being recognised outside on the street, I stepped out of the door and closed it behind me.

The walk to Harry's flat was about 10 minutes, although it was made bearable by the fact I passed mostly through the leafy and expensive suburbs of London, with the large houses and quiet, wide streets. I would have taken the Underground or a bus, but it was too risky. I didn't want to be recognised, and a crowded Underground train on a Friday morning sounded less than desirable.

I arrived at Harry's, and I was greeted by his grinning face and long curls blowing in the wind. "Niall! Come inside!" He chirped, and I duly abided.  
"Where's Liam?" I asked.  
"Gosh, you and Liam." Harry chuckled. "Anyone would think you are in love with him, the way you act!" He continued. I blushed hard and turned away.  
"You alright, Niall?" He asked, wrapping his arm around me and leading me into his lounge.  
"I'm fine, Harry" I replied shyly.  
"Mm, you just seem a little... Distant.. Today."

Of course, the truth was, I was very distant. All I could think about was Liam. I spent hours just thinking about him, hating myself more and more every second. I had no chance with him, after all, he was straight, right? He had Eleanor to be with. And even if he was gay, what chance did I have with him? He would probably fall for Zayn or another member of the band. Not stupid old me, with my weak arms, thin body and less than average height. If only I could be taller... I have to stand on tiptoes to reach eye level with him as it is! 

I tried to get rid of those thoughts and focus on the day. Harry and I walked into his lounge. "I'm just gonna get changed quickly", Harry said. I nodded and he left the room.

I glanced at my watch, and noticed the time. "Harry! Hurry up, we have to leave soon!" I shouted out the room.  
"Hang on!" He shouted back. "I'm just doing my hair!"  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. Typical Harry, doing his hair at the last minute.

Soon his grinning face appeared at the doorway and he beckoned me out of the front door. "Come on Nialler, don't want to be late now do we?" He winked at me and stepped out of the door.

Don't get me wrong, I totally appreciate Harry's good-naturedness, especially when I'm feeling down like I was. Although, sometimes he's just too bubbly and it does annoy me sometimes when I don't want to be bombarded by him, I just want to be alone with my thoughts about Liam.

Liam.

I have to stop thinking about him, I really do. We'd never be able to get together anyway; we'd get so much hate and management wouldn't like it. I think Zayn might be catching on to something though, he sees the way I look at Liam and gives me a bit of a cheeky grin. I try not to show him my blushing and carry on with whatever I was doing.

The tour bus was waiting for us outside Harry's apartment. I couldn't see anything through the black tinted windows, but judging by the noise coming from inside the rest of the guys were all inside. Harry and me descended the stairs and hopped onto the bus as the door slid open. 

''Hazza! Niall!'' The rest of the band shouted our names and grinned happily at us as we ran to sit down with them. Liam looked at me and I looked at the floor immediately, so he wouldn't see me blushing. Zayn shot me his all-knowing look and I blushed even more. 

"What's up with Niall?" Louis whispered to Harry, even though I heard him say it.  
"I have no idea!" Harry whispered back, a little bit too loudly. "Poor Niall, he must be really upset. He's hardly ever like this!" He added.  
"Do you think I should talk to him?" Louis asked.  
"Nah, just leave him. He's sitting on his own, I think he wants to be left alone", Harry said, his voice tinged with sorrow and sympathy. I silently thanked Harry as the tour bus continued through the busy streets of London.

 

A/N - I know this is kind of a boring first chapter, but it hopefully should get more interesting further on. Also, I know that I kind of went in with the Niall crush quite quickly, but their relationship doesn't come until later. Oops, I just spoilt it. ;) I guess it's kinda obvious anyway, considering this is a Niam story :P


	2. Liam POV

I sat on the tour bus, next to Zayn. We were joking about how Louis has started to call Harry 'boobear'. "D'ya think that Louis has a little man crush on Harry?" Zayn teased and Louis shot daggers at him.  
"Erm guys, Louis has a date with Danielle tonight?" Harry pointed out, in Louis' defence.  
"Harry, you know I'm just kidding!" Zayn said quite playfully. I stayed silent the whole time, not finding it very funny. I looked to the front of the tour bus and saw Niall sitting on his own, gazing out of the window thoughtfully. He looked quite upset so I thought I would go and sit with him. "One minute Zayn, I'm just going to make sure Niall is ok" I said quickly and got up.

As I came to sit down next to Niall, I'm sure I saw his eyes light up, but I thought nothing of it.  
"You alright Nialler?" I asked softly.  
"Yeah I'm... Good.. Thanks, Liam", he replied nervously.  
"Come on, you know you can always talk to me", I said. I put my arm around Niall and pulled him towards me in a friendly hug.  
"I'm always here for you, okay Niall?" I said softly. He nodded and I thought I saw a tear trickle down his face but he sniffed and wiped it away quickly.  
I went to sit down with Zayn again, feeling quite concerned about poor Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - yeah I'm sorry, I know this chapter is kind of short, but the next ones are longer. This story has some longer chapters and shorter ones, plus I'm updating this like every 5 minutes until I get all of the stuff I've already written on here.


	3. Niall POV

My heart was pounding in my chest, I was sure Liam could hear it as he walked away. 

He hugged me.

Liam Payne hugged me.

I could still feel his strong and muscular arm around me, pulling me into his warm body. I wanted to stay like that forever and ever.

I was afraid he saw me start to cry when he left. I would never say it to him, but I wanted him to stay with me. I wanted to cry my eyes out and scream 'why did you leave me?' to the world. 

I told myself to snap out of it. We were almost at a radio interview and I was getting totally worked up over nothing. So he walked away from you. No big deal, Niall, calm yourself.

Why did my life have to be like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, another short chapter. Just hit 'next chapter' and there's more :)


	4. Liam POV

The interview went quite well. The interviewer asked us some quite interesting questions about our upcoming albums, and general gossip. Niall seemed quite quiet, however. He's not been like himself lately; normally he's much more chirpy and happy than this.

Once the tour bus dropped me off at my flat near Zayn's place, I went inside and collapsed on the sofa. I pulled out my iPhone, and opened my contacts page.

I'd been putting off talking to Eleanor for almost a week now, but I realised I had better talk to her then. I tapped her name on my contacts and pressed the phone to my ear as it rang her phone.

"Hey babe!" Eleanor's voice chirped over the line.  
"Hi Eleanor" I said back, more glumly.   
"Is everything alright, my lee lee?" She asked, flirtatiously.  
"Yeah, everything's good. Look, Eleanor, I don't think we should be going out anymore."  
"What?"  
"I said, I don't think we should be going out anymore!"  
"Are you-ar-are you breaking up with me!?" She said, obviously hurt.  
"Look, baby, I don't want to upset you, but I don't think it's working out. I think we just need a break from each other?" I said, as kindly as I could.  
All I could hear was her crying as she hung up. I hate breaking up with people.

I put the phone down on the table and leaned back into the couch. I had to admit, I was getting a bit fed up with Eleanor. She was just being so overprotective of me, and I wasn't having as much fun as I could. I turned on the TV to try and forget about it, and before I knew it I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, another short chapter, but there's still much more folks. This one was quite important, though.


	5. Niall POV

My phone rang. I picked it up and it was Louis.   
"Hey Niall, you coming over to Harry's?" He asked. "We're all over there this morning, and Liam's on his way"  
"Sounds fun" Niall mumbled.   
"Cool. See ya in ten minutes!" Louis chirped.  
I groaned and pulled on some clothes and his disguise, then left my flat and started walking to the nearest Tube (or Subway for the Americans ;) ) station. I bought a ticket and took the escalator down to the tube platform. I like taking the tube sometimes; it makes me feel normal, not constantly being hunted by paparazzi and swarmed with screaming fans. The train rushed into the station and squealed to a halt. I got on and sat down, and the doors shut and the train sped off into the black tunnels. 

The tube train arrived at the stop for Harry's house, but I couldn't bring myself to get off. I didn't want to be with the others, I wanted some time to myself. And I knew exactly where to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is tiny, but I PROMISE there's some Niam action next chapter :)  
> Thanks to all you awesome peoples for reading this.:P


	6. Liam POV

"Where's Niall?" I asked Harry.  
"He said he was coming over, I think he must be on his way", Harry replied.   
Louis glanced at the clock and wore a concerned look on his face.  
I sat back down on the sofa and turned on the TV. My eyes kept wandering to the small coffee table, where three packets of Doritos and some popcorn were sat, as we were expecting Niall and his rather large appetite.

When he still hadn't turned up by nearly 10 o clock, I decided to speak to Harry.  
"Are you sure I shouldn't call Niall? Maybe he's hurt or something!" I said to him.  
"Nah, don't disturb him. We had a busy day today, and he's probably sleeping." Harry pointed out, eyes fixated on the TV.  
I grumbled and settled into the brown leather of the sofa, with Louis and Zayn.

It was almost midnight and I couldn't take it anymore. "Guys, I'm not going to sit here all night worried sick about Niall. I'm going over to his flat to see if he's alright, so I'll be back in a few minutes" I said loudly over the TV.  
The other guys groaned and grumbled, sipping their beers, so I got up, put my coat on, grabbed my keys and left Harry's flat.

The crisp evening air made my breath fog up as I plodded along the pavement towards Niall's flat. I walked up the concrete stairs, and arrived at the door to his large apartment. I pressed the buzzer.

There was no reply.

This time, I decided to knock on the door. 

Still, no one replied.

Worry started to overcome me. What if he was hurt? What if someone had kidnapped him? For all I knew, he could be under a car somewhere, in a pool of his own blood! 'Stop it Liam, you're being irrational' I told myself. I was panicking. 

Then it hit me.

I knew exactly where he was.

After I got off of the tube, the club was just around the corner. Crossing the front of the club I went down the side alleyway in the dark, carefully avoiding all of the rubbish dumped by people. I soon arrived at a patchy field of grass, with some trees at the end. Crossing the field, I saw the silhouette of a person sitting on the edge of the field, dangling his legs off of the shrubby mound, looking out over the view of London from the Hampstead Heath. 

"Niall", I whispered softly next to him.

He was visibly drunk, and he stunk of alcohol. "Li-Liam?" He stuttered and slurred, his tongue tied in knots by the booze.

He looked me in the eyes, and said "lee-yumm" very slowly but extremely affectionately...


	7. Niall POV

I was so happy to see Liam. My thoughts were clouded over by the alcohol and the sheer delight of seeing him that I sort of lost contact with the world at that point. My eyes clouded over, and before I knew what I was doing I was leaning into his concerned face, hovering next to mine, my eyes drooping. I felt the electricity jump between us as my lips met his and gently wrapped around his mouth. I saw his expression become completely surprised and his eyes open wide.

As I pulled away, I began to come to my senses. What the hell had I just done? Oh god. Does this mean I'm properly gay? How are the fans going to react? They'll hate it for sure. So will management. I'll be kicked from the band. Everyone will hate me. I'll have nowhere to go. And Liam... Oh Liam... I was sure that he would hate me forever, call me sick and disgusting. 

At that point, I just wanted to die.


	8. Liam POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so there's a sex scene in this chapter, but if you don't want to read it there are warnings of where you can start reading again.

What on earth was that?

I wondered what was going to happen with Niall, as his eyes clouded over, but I never expected the kiss. But that wasn't what scared me the most

I actually enjoyed it.

The first thing that hit my mind was 'I'm gay'. After coming to that realisation I went through about 10 minutes, lying sprawled next to Niall, wondering what I was going to do. As the club music throbbed, I felt Niall's head leaning on mine. I had to get him home.

I called a cab quickly and we got in. The driver dropped me off outside my apartment block and I carried Niall up the stairs into my flat as he peacefully snored. 

I quickly closed the door on my flat. I took Niall's filthy alcohol stained clothes off, and tucked him into my double bed. In his sleep, Niall mumbled my name and reached out next to him, grabbing the air. Sleeping in the same bed as him was going to be awkward, but I knew he needed me to be with him. I undressed myself, got into bed next to Niall, and pulled my covers over me. I felt Niall roll over to me and snuggle against me in bed, and I gently slipped my arm around him. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't help thinking about how Niall looked so cute when he was sleeping, so peaceful and innocent.

Niall suddenly stirred and started to move around. He rolled over so he was on top of me, lying with his stomach on my abs. This was awkward. I had to say something.  
"Erm, Niall?" I mumbled, huskily.

Niall looked up dead into my eyes, his blue irises glinting in the low light like rings of crystal. His eyes were clouded with lust, and I could instantly tell he was very horny. I gulped as his mouth formed into a slight smile.

 

***-If you don't like gay smut don't read this bit-***

 

He moved himself so our crotches were rubbing against each other. The Irish lad lying on top of me then began to grind against me, from the front. His face formed a grin, and although I could tell he was having a the start of a hangover from the slightly pained crinkles around his eyes, he was certainly going to enjoy this evening.

I felt myself getting hard in my white boxers as his erection grinded my own cock. He let out a groan of pleasure and moved his hand up and down my biceps, feeling my muscles and grinning cheekily. I loved this Niall, the playful, happy character I always knew. But this was different; he wanted me. He wanted my body. 

He started to move faster against me, breathing heavily and grunting in time to his thrusts as our cocks rubbed against each other. Niall was trying to have sex with me; why wasn't I stopping him? I didn't love him or anything, right? He was one of my friends, a fellow bandmate!

It then dawned upon me that I was enjoying this. I realised there was no point just lying here with my boner being grinded by Niall, so I gently gripped his hips and began to thrust in time with him. "Oh, Liam!" He groaned, his eyes closed in pleasure. I started to feel the same familiar pleasure as the sensation started to build up inside my crotch. I groaned and moaned Niall's name. 

Suddenly I stopped, and so did he. "Keep going", I said quietly and huskily. Niall grinned and nodded, and pulled his boxers off to reveal his throbbing erection. I whipped the duvets off of us, and slowly pulled down my boxers. Niall stared, eyes wide, as I slowly revealed dark brown frizzy pubic hair and my cock sprang free. Niall's 6 inch cock looked tiny compared to mine, and he grinned like a child at Christmas when I allowed him to touch it.

He stroked the tip of my cock with a wet finger and I moaned as the almost crippling sensations surged through me, making my muscles shake and my cock automatically thrust into Niall's hand. "Ooh, you like that, do you?" He teased and began to move his hand up and down my cock. As I started to get into it, he stopped and lined his own smaller cock up with mine. He gripped them both in one hand and started to move his hand up and down them both. He slid back on top of me and used his free hand to touch me with, running it around my chest muscles and rubbing my hard muscular abs. 

The sensations were so good, I felt like I was in heaven. "Oh god Liam, I'm so close" Niall whined, slightly louder than he should've. He sped up his movements and suddenly I felt his cock pulsing and spitting out stringy spurts of cum all over my stomach and abs as he had his orgasm. His sexual moaning was enough to send me there too; I felt the pleasurable feeling quickly build up inside my cock and immediately after cum began to squirt from my own cock, the pleasurable pulsing sensation as my cock pumped causing me to groan. "Oh Niall, you're so gooood" I moaned quietly after he collapsed on top of me.

 

***-Smut haters, you may now read again-***

 

I realised that now Niall and I had done that, there was no turning back now in our relationship. That evening, I finally began to appreciate my true feelings for the Irish boy.


	9. Niall POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK there's some more smut here, but not as much, and also I made some major changes to this scene after I had written it (I literally changed the time of day everything happened) and despite proof reading it about twenty thousand times I still keep finding mistakes, so ignore them if you find any or if it doesn't make sense :)

-In the morning-

Oh my gosh. That wasn't real. I was still waiting to wake up, in my boring bed, in my own apartment. But no, that had really happened. I had slept with Liam, and had sex with him in the evening. Oh, how many times I have fantasised about that, how badly I always wanted to do that. And it was all real. I was on top of the world, on cloud nine.

I glanced over at the clock. 9:30 AM.

"Liam, lets do it again. Harder. Faster" I grunted into Liam's ear, and a devilish grin crept across his face.

 

***-The smut isn't done yet, don't read until I say so if you don't like it-***

 

He pulled mine and his boxers down quickly. I could feel his growing boner and just wanted him to fuck me. I grabbed a small bottle of lube and thrusted it in his hand. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, concerned.  
"Of course I am. I have never wanted anything more than to give you my virginity" I said, filled with lust and hunger for what was coming next.

Liam grabbed the bottle and coated his large cock with lube. I insisted that he didn't need to finger me first. His first thrust caught me by surprise, but once I adjusted, his wet cock smoothly sliding in and out of me was heavenly. He groaned and moaned my name as the sensation rippled through his body. He poked around inside me, searching for the small area that would send me crazy. I yelped when he found it and suddenly everything was spinning and going crazy. Liam cried my name as he came inside me, and that was enough to send me spiralling out of control. I cummed all over the bedclothes and my chest.

 

***-Smut's over, folks. I will warn you beforehand when there is more.-***

 

Liam rolled me over so he was on top of me, and he pressed his carved abs into my body, which I found super sexy. We kissed for about 10 minutes, and I told him it was amazing.

"Niall, I want to talk to you about something", Liam said after we broke away.  
"What is it li?" I asked.  
"Well... I guess I've kinda had feelings for you for a while", he said. "I was hoping you might notice and bring it up first, because I didn't have the confidence to talk to you about it myself, not after I was bullied and tormented in school."  
"Why did you think I would notice?" I asked.  
"Well, I was always the one following you around, calling you all the time, and making sure you were ok all the time", Liam said. He was right, I had noticed that, although I thought nothing of it, as I knew we were best friends anyway. Of course, we were more than that now.

There came three sharp knocks on the door. I shifted over to the other side of the bed, allowing Liam to get up.

"Hello?" He said to Louis who was at the door. Louis seemed like he had something to pick a bone about with Liam.  
"I don't know what the hell happened with you and the lucky MAN you took home last night," Louis stated matter-of-factly, emphasising the word 'man' which made Liam blush a deep red. "Just can you keep it down please? I was trying to sleep", Louis said in a more friendly way this time. I didn't know who it was at that time, so I sauntered around the corner into the hall, wearing nothing but my boxers.

"Niall? What are you doing here?" Louis asked, interested. Suddenly he realised and his mouth slowly dropped open, gasping. "Th-that was you two having sex!!" Liam and Niall exchanged nervous glances, as there was no getting out of this now. "Bu-but Niall? I never knew you were gay!" Louis was shocked.  
"I guess I've had a little crush on Liam for a while.", I said.   
"And he's had a little crush on you too!", Louis loudly pointed out. "Anyway, so does the sex mean you're like, you know, boyfriend and.. Boyfriend?"  
"Little Nialler here is my friend with benefits", Liam said jokingly, winking at Louis and ruffling my hair.   
"I say we tell everyone about this, at Harry's place later", Louis insisted.   
"Hmm, Louis, I'm not sure. Maybe we should keep it quiet for now?" I insisted.  
"Oh come on Niall. It can just be a secret within our band. Management doesn't have to know, and neither do the fans or anyone else!" Liam said.  
"Alright, but you're telling them", I pouted.  
"Aww, you're so cute when you pout like that!" Liam cooed at me and I blushed.


	10. Liam POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - there's angst and self harm in this scene, so the more emotional among us might not want to read this chapter or be wary of some not very nice stuff. :)

When Niall, Louis and I arrived at Harry's flat later that evening, the curly haired clown was awaiting at the door to greet them, plastered with a grin on his face. "Hi guys!", he said happily.  
"Alright Harry?" Niall chirped in his Irish accent. I love his accent so much.  
"Hey Harry!" I said.  
"Hi hazza!" Louis grinned and Harry said: "right back at ya boobear" and winked, which made Louis look down to the floor and turn red.  
"Why don't you all come in!" He motioned inside to his TV room where Zayn was already sat watching a Friday night show. We sat down on the couches to join him and said hi.  
"I'm just popping to the store to get some beer", Harry shouted down the hall and left the house. 

I turned to look at Niall, and he grinned at me. We all knew something was going on between him and Louis, with the fluffy nicknames and the closeness they shared.

Soon after, Harry returned, carrying some 12 pack Heineken boxes under his arms. Every boy grabbed a beer as the TV show finished.

"Ok, so I think we should play truth or dare", Louis said over the TV.  
"That sounds good", Zayn replied. The other boys nodded in agreement.  
"Right. Who's going first?", Louis asked.  
"I don't mind going first. Don't say anything stupid, though.", Niall piped up. He then rested his head on his hand, his elbow on his knee. I looked at him and realised how cute he looked like that, with a small smile on his face.  
"So, Niall. Err.... Ok. Truth or dare?" Louis asked.  
"Truth", Niall said surely. His blue eyes twinkled as he said that.  
"You have to be totally honest. Who are you in love with?" Louis asked, grinning. Niall instantly blushed and looked down. I glanced at Louis and he bit his lip. Suddenly, Niall looked up, and I saw tears streaming gently down his face. He got up and ran out of the room, head in his hands. Louis opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him.  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of him", I said. 

I knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Come on Niall, open up.. What's the matter?" I asked. I could hear sobbing inside, so I grabbed a penny from the chest of draws next to the bathroom door, and carefully slid the coin into the channel in the outside part of the lock. I carefully twisted the penny round and unlocked the door. Pulling down the handle, I pulled the door open. I was met with a sight which I didn't want to see.

Niall was lying on the floor, with fresh cuts in his arms, holding a razor blade. I could hear him sobbing and saying things like "stupid gay little Niall, you deserve this.." and I just wanted to cry myself. He didn't notice I was there until about a minute or so later.  
"Liam? Why-wh-how did you get in?" He looked at me with his sorrowful eyes and his tear stained face.  
"I broke in when I heard you sobbing. Nialler, why would you do this to yourself?! You're an amazing person, Niall. You're so inspirational; the fans love you, we all love you. You are one of the greatest singers I have ever met, and you can play the guitar so amazingly.. And I don't need to start on how handsome you are, Niall.", I said, holding his hands. He gave me a little smile. "And do you know what else? I love you. I love you more than anything in the whole world. I love you so much I would die for you. And to see you do this; well, it's heartbreaking." I added. "Now lets get you cleaned up, baby", I said and kissed him on the cheek.

Niall crawled up off of the floor and I took the razor and threw it in the bin. Then, I washed his cuts with water, which made him wince, and then used some bandages to wrap up his arm and stop the bleeding. When I had finished, he looked at me, smiled, and said: "I don't know what I would do without you, Liam." I smiled back and touched his soft, pale cheek gently, and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
"I love you so much, Niall."


	11. Niall POV

Liam and I walked into the living room holding hands, which caused a 'I knew it' look to cross Zayn's face, while Harry looked intrigued.  
"Everyone who doesn't know already, Niall and I are in a relationship", Liam said. I grinned and blushed. "But please keep it quiet. We're going to keep it inside the band as a secret", Liam added, giving each other member of the band a serious glance.

Harry was the first to react. "Congratulations!" He said cheerfully and beamed at both of us, his curls bouncing slightly. I smiled back and Liam grinned. Zayn just looked at Liam and said: "I knew it all along..." in a sly voice like a spy. We all laughed and Zayn grinned. "Well done to you boys anyway. I'm sure you will be very happy."

And I was sure we would be too.


	12. Liam POV

->>Three weeks later->>

"Liam, I don't want to go!" Niall pouted as he dragged his suitcase into the car.   
"Niall, you have to see your parents! It would be rude if you didn't, and I'm sure Maura would love to see you! It's only for a few days, OK, and then you'll be back with good old me again!" I said reassuringly. Niall nodded and I pulled him into a hug.   
"I'm still gonna miss you though.." He said.

I waved until the car carrying my boyfriend was out of sight, and went back inside. Paul had volunteered to drive Niall to Heathrow airport, and from there he would fly to Dublin and get a train to Mullingar. He was right; I was going to miss him, but it was good for him to go back to Mullingar to see his parents, while we were quiet and didn't have any plans or interviews to go to, for the Christmas break. 

I went back inside my flat, and shut the door. Niall's flight was due in Dublin at 1 PM, and he had promised to text me on the train anyway. Feeling tired and bored after mine and Niall's rather late movie night last night, I lay down on the sofa and fell asleep.

I woke up at around half one. Crap. I needed to text Niall. I grabbed my iPhone from the coffee table, and sent Niall a message.

'Hi xxx'

I waited around a bit, but there was no reply, so I went back to sleep.


	13. Niall POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me warn you that this chapter is quite violent. Because I write other stuff alongside fanfic, I like vivid descriptions and sometimes some action. Don't worry, no one hurts anyone else, but there's a bit of a nasty accident.

I sat on the train from Dublin towards Mullingar. I was tired and weary after my late night with Liam, so I slept on and off most of the journey.

My phone vibrated on the table, and I looked who it was. Of course.. It was Liam. He was always looking out for me, I loved him so much because of how much he cared and went out of his way for me. 

'Hi xxx' the text read.

I tapped the field to reply to his text, and suddenly there was a loud honk from the front of the train. I felt the train jerk and start braking sharply, so suddenly I was almost thrown out of my seat into the table. I was petrified. What was happening? I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket, then tried to reach the emergency alarm. The train kept bumping and screeching, still braking hard but travelling at quite some speed, at least 80mph. 

I heard a massive crash and screech from ahead, and suddenly the car I was in was thrown sideways sharply, flinging me against the window extremely hard. I felt blood trickle down my face as pain surged through me. "HELP!" I shouted, as the train was thrown off the tracks. I don't know how I remained conscious through this ordeal; the train cars thundered through the trees, windows smashed, the squeal and scream of bending and scraping metal audible. My car collided with a different car, full of screaming passengers, and an elderly man was thrown through the window into the alleyway of my car, lying on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. I was clinging on to the seat, white-knuckled, as the train ground to a halt amongst broken trees, smashed glass, and debris. Suddenly, something else smashed into the side of my car, tearing seats and a table off from the other side and throwing them towards me. Pain seared through me as I was struck hard by the table. It was then that I blacked out.

A/N - I only described the train crash in such vivid detail because I wanted to give you guys a sense of pity for Niall, not because I want you to be depressed! ;)


	14. Liam POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so after this the chapters get a bit crappy. I generally write quite late at night so it isn't my best, and my writing quality drops. Yes, I'm a perfectionist and have self esteem issues, so I often moan about how I don't like my writing.

At first I didn't know anything was wrong. I was just casually flicking through the news channels on TV, when suddenly a story came up about a deadly train wreck in Ireland. Interested, I watched the article, and saw images of a train strewn across felled trees and debris. The news reporter said something about the train heading from Dublin to Mullingar, the 1:45 train. Suddenly I realised.

Niall was on that train.

The first thing I did was panic. What if he was dead? I would never be able to live without him. I'd probably kill myself. No, actually I wouldn't. Niall would never want me to do that. He would have wanted me to move on. But what if he wasn't dead? I was terrified and didn't know what to do.

I decided the first thing to do was phone up the other boys. I called Harry.  
"Hello? Oh, hi Liam! What's up?" Harry asked.  
"Harry, this is terrible! You won't believe what's happened to Niall.."  
"Oh my gosh! Liam, tell me!"  
"Niall was in a massive train crash in Ireland, and it's all over the news and stuff, and I'm so scared he might be dead or something and all I want to do is go and hold him and tell him everything will be alright but I can't because he's like 200 miles away and it's horrible, Harry, I have to help him!!" I bawled over the phone, physically crying. I heard Harry gasp as I sniffed. I felt like such a baby, crying over Niall, but he was too much to lose.   
"Hang on Liam, I'll be right there" , Harry said and hung up.

I slumped onto the sofa and waited. Harry arrived and we talked about it, and decided we would go to Ireland, to see Niall. We were going to leave tomorrow, as I insisted we had to see Niall as soon as possible. Now I just had to make it through 24 hours before I get to see him.


	15. Niall POV

The first thing I remember is waking up in the back of an ambulance. My ribs were wrapped in a supporting bandage and sling, and my head throbbed like crazy. There were doctors milling around in the ambulance, adjusting bandages and poking around with my head, as we rushed towards the hospital, sirens blaring.

Once we arrived at the hospital, I was wheeled into a lift, taken upstairs to a different room, and lifted into a hospital bed by an ensemble of assorted nurses and doctors. It was there that I lay, drifting in and out of consciousness, until a doctor came to speak to me.  
"Hmm, I see you've been through quite an ordeal.." He said, eyebrows furrowing.  
"Yes, quite", I croaked back.  
"Well, you were one of the lucky ones. You escaped with a few broken ribs and a head injury, although that was quite nasty. I think you came out rather well, despite what you went through. Being on the left hand side of the train saved your life, I think", he said.  
"What happened to everyone else?" I asked.  
"Well, there were over 30 deaths so far, and some people were badly injured. There were quite a lot of broken legs, actually, and many people suffered broken ribs from being thrown into tables, plus head injuries, and we've also had some people admitted in here for brain damage from their skulls shattering." He continued. I winced at the thought and considered myself lucky for surviving that.

Because of my head injury, they wanted to keep an eye on me, so I was kept in hospital for about a week. People came and went to visit me, including my mother and family, and I had so many mentions on twitter and get well soon cards from fans I could hardly keep track of anything. On the third day, though, everything changed; because the one person who I had been dying to see, Liam, had flown all the way to Ireland and came to visit, just for me. I felt so honoured and so loved. Even the tweets and cards from fans didn't make me feel as special as Liam did.

"Niall!" Liam shouted and ran over to me from the door. "Oh baby I was so worried about you.. I booked flights over here as soon as I heard!"  
"Liam, I don't think I could ever have asked for a boyfriend as sweet and as caring as you. Seriously, you shouldn't have bothered.." I said.  
"There was no way I wasn't going to come and see you after that crash.." Liam said, holding my hands. "Also, Harry's here too!" He added, and Harry's grinning face popped around the door and he waved at me. I smiled and waved back, touched that he came to see me too. "And do you know what the best thing is?" Liam asked me.  
"What is it, li li?" I asked.  
"My flight isn't until tomorrow evening, so I have a whole 24 hours to spend with you!" He grinned and looked at me in the eyes. I almost got lost in his deep brown irises.  
"This is going to be a great 24 hours", I said and winked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is as far I have already written, so I will update when I have finished the next chapter. You shouldn't have to wait too long though, and hopefully the next one might be a bit better.


	16. Liam POV

Harry flew home later that day, as he had a photo shoot to go to for a magazine. I stayed with Niall the whole day, and we talked and kissed and laughed for hours. At about 10 o' clock, the nurse said I could sleep in the bed next to Niall if I wanted to stay with him, and also locked our room door so we wouldn't be bothered.

"Y'know something, Liam, I've always wanted to do something", Niall said and looked at me in the eyes. I could tell what was coming.  
"What, Niall?" I said, half flatly as I guessed what his request was going to be.  
"I've always wanted to do it in a hospital. It's risky and that makes it more sexy!" He said. I gasped. "Don't look at me like you're surprised.." He said. "It's not like I was going to say something like let's go surfing on curtain rails out of a window when I have broken ribs.."  
"Well I guess you'd better go on top then.." I said and grinned at him.

I began to kiss Niall and whisper sexy things into his ear.   
"Who's a sexy gay little horny boy then.." I said seductively. I felt him tense up when I said that. I continued to kiss him, but he didn't seem like he was into it anymore.  
"Liam.." He said to me. "Just.. Just wait a minute.. Please."  
"What's up babe?" I asked.   
"Li-Liam, I can't do this.." He said. He got up and jumped out of the hospital bed and left the room, wincing with his broken ribs, head in his hands. I got up to go after him.   
"I'm sorry Liam, we can't be going out anymore" were the words which echoed down the corridor as he walked away from me, head in his hands.  
The words hit my heart and shattered it into a million pieces.  
"No.." I mumbled.  
"NO!" I cried. "Niall!! Please! I love you!" I bawled down the corridor, dropping to my knees and putting my head in my hands.

I had lost the most important thing in my life; Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Yes, I know that chapter was really depressing, and it's probably going to get worse. But stick at it though, this is where it gets interesting.


	17. Niall POV

I was almost crying when I reached the end of the corridor. What had I just done?! Liam was probably absolutely heartbroken. After all he had been through for me, I just threw it all away.

But I had to. I wanted to keep my dignity. You see, it was complicated. I hadn't quite gotten over being gay; I really didn't want to be, but I couldn't stop looking at Liam. And when I realised I had feelings for him, I just hated myself. I tried to date girls and ignore Liam but I couldn't; I suppose they say you can't help who you fall in love with. I tried to ignore it even longer but it just made me love him even more. Soon I just accepted the fact I fancied a boy and tried to get on with my life.

That is, until that fateful day at Hampstead Heath, where I kissed him.

I turned back into the corridor and saw Liam running down the stairs, crying, not looking back. Liam never cried. I must have hurt him bad. Oh, why was I so bothered about him? I didn't love him anymore. Right? That's what happens in a breakup. It's just that when he called me his gay horny bastard it really got to me. I know he didn't mean to hurt me, he thought I would find it sexy, but I couldn't live with myself being gay.

I re-entered the spotless hospital room and clambered into my bed again, wincing as my ribs moved. I suppose I could just sit here, thinking about girls and that would make me straight again, would it? I dunno. But if management found out, they'd go absolutely bonkers. I'm sure the fans would hate it. It's for my own good, I told myself. I could get over him, surely I could find a girlfriend? 

Little did I know how much I had broken Liam.


	18. Liam POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated this for a while but I've had a lot going on in school etc and basically no time. So here's a longish chapter to make up for it :) PS - angst and self harm here. Don't read if you don't like.

I sat with Zayn on his bed as he cuddled me and I cried onto his shoulder. This was awful. I felt like I was living a nightmare. I half expected to wake up in my bed with Niall. 

Of course, that only happens in books and movies. This was real.

"How about we go out tomorrow, li? Just us two, no one else. We can go do something fun and take your mind off of... Him..", Zayn soothed. I sniffed and nodded. I liked that idea. Maybe some fun time with Zayn was all I needed to cheer up and try to forget. But love is a cruel mistress. No matter how much you try and hide it, it will always find a way to creep through your soul. It burdens you until you address it, do something about it. And if someone takes it and abuses it, it flings back and hits you in the heart. Hard.

"M'gonna get something to eat, ok?", Zayn piped up and let go of me, then sauntered into the kitchen. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door, tears streaming down my face.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and just wanted to tear my face apart. 'I'm so ugly..' I thought. 'No wonder Niall hates.. Me...'

Tears started to roll out of my eyes again and I suddenly caught sight of the razor. Glinting in the milky bathroom light, I suddenly felt a surging temptation to pick it up, to drag it along my skin and feel the burn. I was sure it was what Niall would have wanted me to do. If I was worthless I deserved nothing more than to be treated that way.

The pain stung when I dragged the blade on my thigh. I hated it. But I deserved it. I was worthless. No one wanted me.. Or so I told myself.

Soon after some more deep cuts I started to become dizzy and the bathroom walls began to float around me. I heard a shout of "Liam!" before everything seemed to black out.


	19. Niall POV

Once I had left the hospital and my ribs had healed after the crash, I tried to get my life back to normal. I got a girlfriend; her name was Millie and she was my 'local sweetheart' as my dad liked to call her. At least no one suspects I'm gay. We've even gotten to the point when we had sex, but I could hardly get it up over her, and ended up thinking of muscle men from a porn magazine I always hid well in my bedroom, although I felt awful. Further proof that I couldn't deny I was gay.

No one can know, though, except for the boys in the band. If anyone else found out, my life would be ruined. Totally wrecked.

\---------

A few weeks later and everything seemed just as it was. We all got on fine, kept recording songs, did concerts and all the usual interviews. I've never been able to look at Liam in the same way, though, and I sort of wish we could be back to the way we were before the relationship. I hate to say it, but it was a big mistake. 

It all changed one night, though, when I returned back to my flat after going out with some friends in the City. I decided to pop over to Zayn's for a bit, as he had invited me yesterday and I had to decline reluctantly due to said evening in London. As usual, Zayn's door was unlocked, and I walked right inside, grinning and letting my dyed hair gently flop on my head.

However, I wasn't met with the usual grinning Zayn. 

Liam and Zayn was sitting on a sofa. Zayn was speaking to Liam in a pained expression; I couldn't tell what they were saying but Zayn appeared to be examining Liam's thighs. Lovely. Suddenly the conversation drifted into my earshot.  
"..so how long have you been doing this, Liam?!"  
I was still confused, so I listened for more.  
"E-ever since n-Niall dumped M-me", Liam stuttered and my heart stopped suddenly. I realised what they were talking about.

Liam had been cutting.

A tear started to fall down my cheek, and I didn't understand why. 'He's just a friend of mine, right? I don't really care about him!' I thought to myself. 'No Niall, you don't get emotional about Liam, he's only your friend, nothing more. You are not gay and in love with him', my inner voice continued to tell me. I brushed the tear away and strode into the room.

As soon as Liam saw me, he yanked his shorts back down to normal length and smiled fakely. However, I still got a glimpse of the red scars in his thighs. It broke my heart to think this was all my fault.  
'No, Niall, don't think like that, it was for the best so you wouldn't become a gay faggot', my harsh inner conscience told me.  
Zayn turned around quickly and acknowledged my presence.  
"Oh hey, Ni. We were just talking about how we're so tired after our interview today.."  
"..and how I have to go home now. See ya!", Liam interrupted and left the room, bearing a fake smile. 

"Zayn, what's going on?" I asked. I had to know. I didn't care about any of this gay denial bullsh*t.  
"He's been cutting, Ni, since you broke up, on the day you ran out of your hospital room and left him."  
I stood there, letting it sink in. This was all my fault. I was a horrible and cruel person.  
"B-but surely it's not because he still... Loves me?" I asked.  
"He hasn't given on up on you. Have you seen the way he looks at you for goodness' sake? He adores you and misses you every day, Niall."  
I gasped and felt my eyes tear up. I was so selfish. I shouldn't have done this to him.

I would rather have been beaten up by them, the ones who gave me no choice but to break it off with Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da da dunnnnnnn!!!!!
> 
> PS - I wanna know what you guys think. Shall I get Niam back together, or more angst and sadness and denial? Make sure you leave a comment below.
> 
> Also, for the next chapter, I'm going to try and make it less serious and more funny, as there's been so much depressing stuff recently.
> 
> Finally, thanks for everyone who's kept reading this far. My writing's pretty awful so I don't know how you guys put up with it!!


	20. Liam POV

After I left Zayn's flat, I was deeply disturbed. Seeing Niall again reminded me of what had happened with us. And I didn't want to remember. 

I walked the rest of the way home, through the dark streets penetrated only by the glowing orange streetlamps. My breath fogged up in front of me, drifting away, and I wished that the memories I had with Niall could go with it. But at the same time, I didn't. I felt a pang of sadness when I tried to let the memories of what we had done together go away.

When I arrived home, I had a text on my phone. Shutting and locking the door of my flat (Niall moved out when we broke up) I opened it and read it. It was Paul.

'Management need to speak to you about something. Please meet us at the recording studios at 11am tomorrow. -Paul'

I rolled my eyes and sighed. What did they want now? It was probably something stupid about me not doing enough on Twitter and interacting with the fans, or going to an interview or something. Management always got so serious about stuff like that, and it was probably going to be nothing really.

Dismissing the thoughts, I got changed and went to bed.

-The next day-

Paul offered to drive me to the meeting, and I duly accepted his offer, as a trudge through the freezing winter and thin layer of snow and ice seemed less than desirable, and so did the idea of a tube train or bus. Once he dropped me off, I thanked him and walked into the building.

The warm air suddenly engulfed me and I found myself standing in the reception of the studios, feeling rather awkward with the receptionist glaring at me.  
"Erm, I'm here for a meeting with Management?", I half-asked the receptionist and she pointed to a meeting room along the clean corridor, decorated with modern art paintings.

The door made a rather sinister creak as I opened it, which also reflected the look on management's faces as they sat round the table. I slowly walked inside and took a seat.

"Ok, tell me, who died..", I said jokingly as I glanced at their sinister faces.

"Liam, this isn't funny", a woman called Pauline spoke up at me.

"What's up, guys?" I asked.

"It's the media. They're suspecting something has happened between you and Niall. They're speculating about a breakup of some kind. Of course we know this isn't true, but they don't know that. We want you to start dating Danielle Peazer."

My heart stopped. Literally. I was flat-lining.

"E-erm, that's fine." I stuttered. "I'll ask her on a date tonight and make sure the paparazzi get lots of pictures of a kiss." 

"Good. Thank you, Liam, you may leave now."

As soon as the door shut behind me, I felt myself turning so bright red that I could have melted the snow outside. Why were management always like that? Why did they have to make everything seem like it was such a serious matter? They could have texted or emailed me. Not staged a 5-minute meeting 20 minutes away from where I lived. What was the point of that? All 10 of them were there yet only one spoke. It was almost comical, but the matter was definitely not funny. Asking my friend Danielle on a date was not going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this was quite strange but I thought I'd make this a bit more interesting. Hope you like, don't forget to kudos and comment! ;)


	21. Niall POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this chapter has Niall abuse in it so don't read if you get disturbed by abuse and mugging etc.

It all started once when Liam and I went to the local supermarket. 

\- Flashback, one week earlier -

My phone buzzed loudly in my pocket and I quickly pulled it out and answered it. A voice which I had never heard before began to speak.  
"You little Irish motherfucker, you better get your goddamn ass down here behind the supermarket if you ever wanna live to see tomorrow." A gruff voice said and hung up straight afterwards. I gulped and my lip began to tremble. Who was this, and what did they want with me? How did they get my number? 

I excused myself from Liam while he went shopping in the store, and made my way around the back of the store via the dark alleyways. When I arrived there, three broad figures stood waiting in the shadows which crept around them like a dark cloak of cold and dank. 

"We don't like gay boys, do we?" One of them sneered and lurched towards me.  
"No we don't like people like You", the second one spat and glared at me, his rough stubble showing.  
"Y-you lay one hand on m-me and I will call the police", I squeaked, terrified.  
One of the men suddenly reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone.  
"Nice little phone we have here, isn't it? Rich boy, I think I'll be having that", he said and stuffed it into his pocket. Panic suddenly filled me as the third man's fist impacted my face, bruising my jaw.

"Now, you're going to break up with Liam, you hear me? You even touch him again and we will kill you and attack him, and hurt him so much he will wish he will have never been born." One of them said and I tensed up. They didn't have to get Liam into this. And how did they know about our relationship? We hadn't told anyone about it except the boys. How did they find out? These terrifying thoughts blazed through my head at a horrifying speed and suddenly everything was an absolute blur, pain and anger rushing through my mind like a putrid smoothie in a blender.

The three men assaulted me for what seemed like hours but was probably in reality only about 20 minutes, sending violent punches and forceful kicks into every part of my body, bruising and grazing my pale skin. I was so battered and bruised afterwards that everything hurt and I couldn't tell what I was feeling anymore. Was it anger, hurt, pain, sadness or terror? Everything? I didn't know, but I hated it. 

They finally left me, with one nasty kneeing in the stomach, and I staggered back to find Liam standing impatiently outside the shop, hands full of orange plastic bags. 

"Gosh, Niall! You look bruised, don't you! What happened?" Liam asked, concern spreading across his features.  
"Oh it's nothing, just fell over in a puddle, see", I quickly lied and smiled. Liam returned the smile and said "let's go home."

-End of flashback-

After that incident, I was never comfortable with being gay anymore. I broke it off with Liam when it became too much, and I've never heard anything from any of the men since. 

I've ignored Liam for too long. It's driving him insane. I can see it in the way he looks at me, brown eyes full of sorrow and compassion, begging me to take him back. It's horrible. But I can't deny it again for any longer. I've been looking at his strong arms and rock hard abs for too long. I truly love him and everything about him.

I'm taking him back, no matter what. I'm staying strong, I don't care what those men said. 

And this time, we're coming out. Together. To the world.

Whatever the cost may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I know that was crap but I'm sort of losing it with this story, and it's really getting messed up now, I'm going to end it here I think, because it's just going to be a nightmare to continue, but if enough people want me to I might wrap it up properly.


	22. Liam POV

I sleepily staggered into my lounge in the morning, and was greeted by Niall.

"What're you doing here?", I asked, surprised.

"Ah, nothin much really, just camet'a say hi, y'know", Niall smiled sheepishly.

"Okey dokey, interesting surprise I suppose", I said and walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Niall slumped down onto one of the stools, and watched me intently.

"Y'know, it's the first day of autumn today!" Niall chirped as I poured a bowl of cereal.

"Oh, so it is." I replied. Niall was being sort of strange that morning, like someone exciting was going to happen today, although I was quite surprised to find him here that morning. I was knackered after my late fake date with Danielle, which I didn't enjoy very much, coupled in with a few fake kisses which left me disgusted and made me want to wipe my lips clean. Maybe she wasn't the girl for me. I needed a boy, really. This denial thing had gone too far. My feelings for Niall had not totally diminished, however, but I was prepared to ignore them. Little did I know of Niall's intentions.

"We'd best be getting some warmer clothes stocked up, right?" He added. I grunted in agreement and Niall sighed, got up and was about to leave.

"Where'ya going, Ni?" I asked. Wait, had I just called him Ni? Shit.

"Didn't think ya wanted me 'ere", the Irish lad replied, sounding dismal.

"No, I was enjoying your company! Just needa minute to wake up, you know?" I said smoothly. Niall smiled weakly and returned to the stool, seeming to have perked up a little. After a while of bathing in the silence while I munched my cereal, niLl looked me dead in the eyes. 

"Li, I really need to speak to you about something."

Did he jut call me Li? Oh gosh. Why was I getting butterflies in my stomach again? This wasn't right. I didn't really like him like that, did I?

"Erm, ok Niall, what is it?"

Niall slowly proceeded to explain to me the events that unfolded while I was at the supermarket a couple of weeks ago or something. He told me about the assault and how he tried to hide it. By the time he had finished, I was almost brimming tears and my mouth hung agape.

"Niall?!!" I squeaked as I flung my arms around him. I felt so sorry for him and all I wanted to do was hold him and tell him that everything will be alright. I didn't care about anything else anymore. He needed me. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, tears beginning to roll down my face. I never cried. This was serious.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you." He replied softly.

"So does that mean-"

"Yes Liam, I love you. Never stopped. I may have denied it but it was still there, you're the one for me." He gushed and we looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you too, Niall."

Before I realised what was going on, we were coming closer and closer, until our lips were meeting, and suddenly everything was white and fuzzy as Niall's familiar lips wrapper around mine. I bought my hands around his back and pulled the smaller boy into me, and he held onto me tightly as we deepened the kiss. I just wanted this to last forever. I didn't care about management or fans or anyone. In that perfect moment, it was just us. And no one can ever take that moment away from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yes so I'm probably going to finish this story there unless you guys want more about their relationship in which case I might do a few more chapters to wrap it up. I know I said this last chapter but I seriously wanted to write this one anyway.
> 
> Comment and kudos, as always, my peoples ;)


End file.
